The Fourth Wizard
by Balder
Summary: An alternate Goblet of Fire story that has rolled around in my brain until a friend prodded me into actually writing it. i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Wizard

An AU Harry Potter fanfiction

Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas the Superbeta.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Chapter One

Harry was on the train heading to his fourth year at Hogwarts. He looked up as Ron came in, "Hey Ron, any word on capturing the people who disrupted the world cup celebration?"

"Nope," Ron said. "Dad says they are certain it was death eaters but found no clue as to who." He sat down, "What's weird is that he seems sure that the ones we saw were as shocked by the appearance of the dark mark in the sky as we were, if not more."

"So whoever stole my wand wasn't working with the rest?" Harry said. "That is weird."

Hermione entered then, "Hi boys, how are you?"

Harry and Ron took turns describing the Quidditch World Cup and the attack afterward.

"Wow!" Hermione said. "You've had a much more exciting summer than I have. I spent the summer in the south of France and faced nothing worse than possible sunburn."

Ron grinned suddenly, "The south of France huh? Did you visit one of those beaches?" He put emphasis on the word those.

Harry didn't know what he meant, but Hermione must have because she blushed then slapped his shoulder, "Grow up Ron! If I had gone to a topless beach, there would be nothing wrong with that. There's nothing sexual about it. It's just the custom in some places."

Ron's leer didn't shrink, "Oh yeah? Then how about you show us the photos of your trip?"

Hermione seemed to think for a moment then she smiled, "Do you have pictures of the world cup to share in return?"

Ron's leer fell off his face and he scowled, "No, I didn't have the money for an omnioculars."

"I offered to buy you one Ron," Harry said. Then regretted it when he saw Ron's expression.

Ron's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, I remember." He turned to back to Hermione, "Harry has pictures of the tournament, so I guess he gets to see your pictures huh?"

Hermione winced. She had just meant to tease him a little not make him depressed. She looked over at Harry and was surprised to see he looked eager. Did that mean he wanted to see her topless? It sure seemed that way. How did she feel about that? She hadn't felt uncomfortable on the beach, but there she had been surrounded by lots of other women doing the same, and nobody was paying her any special attention.

While she was considering Harry spoke up, "If you don't want to that's okay. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Ron said smugly, "Yeah, you say it's nothing to get excited about, but obviously, you don't really believe that so I'm right after all."

That made Hermione mad, so she moved to the other side of the train compartment and sat next to Harry, "I don't mind as long as it's a fair trade." She dug an envelope of pictures out of her pocket and held it up, "For each picture of the World Cup I'll show you one of these. Deal?"

Harry blushed but nodded, "Deal." He pulled the omnioculars out of his trunk then sat back down. He cued up the first image then passed them to her, "This is the campsite. We set up the tent with Mr. Weasley then went and looked around."

Hermione looked, "Wow, it looks crowded. It also looks like nobody was pretending to be a muggle. I thought you said it was a non-magical campsite."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they had obliviators on hand, but still they were all terrible at blending in. The muggles in charge of the campsite just think we were a bunch of medieval costume enthusiasts." He sighed, "At least they won't remember the death eaters either."

She patted his arm, "I'm sure they are fine Harry." She handed the omnioculars back and took out a photo from her envelope, "Here's my first picture." She made sure to angle it so only Harry could see, glaring at Ron when he tried to look. Ron settled back on his seat and huffed. "That's the hotel we stayed at. Isn't it beautiful?" She looked for impatience or disappointment and didn't see any.

"Yeah that's lovely architecture," Harry said. He handed it back smiling, "It must have been a nice place to stay. Did you have your own room?"

"No, we had a two bedroom suite, so I had a bedroom to myself but not a whole room," Hermione replied.

"My turn then," Harry said. He set the omnioculars, "This is the stadium they built. You can see the runes carved into every part. They kept anyone without magic from finding or even seeing the place."

She smiled, "Yes, I recognize some of these runes for this year's textbook. Maybe I can ask the teacher about how they are used on buildings. I find it amazing that something so huge could be built so secretly and so fast. Magic is truly amazing." She passed the device back, "My turn again." She pulled out a second picture from the envelope and passed it to Harry.

When Harry took it, she said, "That's the local market near the hotel. They had a lot of fresh vegetables and spices as well as more touristy stuff for souvenirs."

"Oh that reminds me," said Harry. "I was told by my goblin account manager about needing formal wear this year while we were discussing investments. So when I went shopping, I got three sets in case neither of you got the message." He dug in his trunk and removed two wrapped packages and passed them out.

Ron grinned, "Thanks mate!"

Hermione thanked him as well and hugged him, but she was feeling mixed emotions. He had been thinking of her which was nice, but he interrupted their photo exchange to give them out. Maybe he realized she was just teasing Ron, but maybe he just wasn't that interested in seeing her topless. That bothered her, and it bothered her that it bothered her. She didn't like Harry that way so why should it bother her? She shook off the thoughts as Harry offered her the omnioculars again.

"These are the Irish mascots," Harry said. "The Leprechauns flew around the stadium and dropped their gold coins anywhere."

"But they don't last do they?" Hermione said.

Ron answered, "No, they don't. I wish I had known that."

"If I'd known I would have told you," Harry said. Ron just grunted and looked out the window. Harry turned back to Hermione and smiled, "I believe it's your turn."

She smiled back, "Yes, I guess it is." She handed the omnioculars back and removed another photo, "This is the beach we visited. As you can see, both men and women are wearing the same thing basically. What they call a bas de bikini or sometimes g chaîne,"

Harry looked and saw a whole lot of bare flesh in the photo but none close. He cleared his throat, and hoped his voice sounded normal, "Yes, I can see that."

Hermione giggled, "Maybe once you're an adult you can visit and see for yourself." She took the photo back, "But for now it's your turn. Unless you have no more photos to share?"

Harry smiled ruefully, "I guess I did lose my cool a little. I guess I should be glad the Bulgarian team mascots weren't dressed like that or I wouldn't have shaken the effect off." He set the omnioculars and passed them over, "Here's what they looked like."

"Well they're Veela," Ron said. "They have a magical allure that makes all but the most strong-willed men act foolish and lovestruck. You can't blame them, it's magic."

"But Harry shook the effect off?" Hermione said.

"Well yeah," Ron said. "But he's Harry Potter."

"Your dad did it even faster, " Harry said. "And Ron and the twins did it too, just not as fast."

"Yeah, well, he's dad," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh now I have to see them." After looking at the scene, she said, "Well they were certainly beautiful, and that dance was sexy, but I guess the magic doesn't carry over."

"It doesn't affect women!" Ron said. "Well, not unless they're, you know."

Hermione smirked, "No, I don't know. What do you mean Ron?"

Ron just blushed and said nothing.

Harry made a note to ask Hermione later. It was obvious she knew what Ron was hinting at, but he didn't know.

Hermione pulled out another photo and said, "Well I'm no Veela, but you might want to see this one anyway. This is me in my bikini in front of the mirror taking my own picture."

Harry almost swallowed his tongue when looked at the picture. Hermione was only wearing the bottom half of a bikini in the picture! "Wow!" was all he could manage to say.

She took the picture back, "That's enough. I wouldn't want you to start drooling or anything."

Harry just nodded, eventually, he set up another pic in the omnioculars, and they swapped perfectly normal pictures after that.

Soon the train stopped, and they all got into the carriages heading toward the castle. Harry noticed that Hermione sat next to Ron, close enough to be brushing up against him but looking the other way and smiled. It was obvious to him that she liked Ron and was trying to get him to make the first move. He wondered if it was going to work and what she would do if it didn't.

Neville sat beside him for the ride to the castle, so Harry talked to him, "How was your summer, Neville?"

"It was great!" Neville enthused. "I got a new plant from my Uncle, and he even showed me a new spell!"

"Was that your uncle the Unspeakable?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded, "Yes, he's actually my great uncle. He's my grandmother's brother."

"That's cool," Harry said. "What spell did he teach you?"

"Well, he's a little worried about me after the events of the last three years," Neville said.

"So he taught you some offensive magic?" Harry asked.

"No," Neville replied, "He said that might lead me to join you the next time something attacks the school, and he wants me to stay safe. He taught me a spell that makes me mostly invisible."

"Mostly?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Neville replied. "If you move there's a border effect people can see if they are paying close attention in good light. But it's as good as you can get with a single spell. Or so he says anyway."

"Well I guess he would know," Harry said. "Maybe you can show me later?"

"Sure Harry," Neville said.

At the feast, the headmaster made a shocking announcement.

"There will not be Quidditch this year," Dumbledore said. After waiting for the commotion to quiet down, he added, "This year we are hosting two other schools and playing to a revamped Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

He paused and pulled out a parchment, "The Ministry has asked me to make the following disclaimers before I continue." He cleared his throat and read, "The Ministry is not responsible for any loss of life, limb, or other debilitating injury suffered as a direct or indirect result of entering the tournament. The Ministry will provide a trophy and a thousand Galleon prize to one contestant as long as he or she is alive and declared the uncontested winner by a majority of still living judges. It should be kept in mind that the tournament was discontinued last time due to all contestants being killed along with two judges. That being said the Ministry has updated the tournament rules to comply with all current British and international legislation on safety during sporting events. We always look out for the safety of our citizens."

Albus folded the parchment back and put it away, "I know that sounded rather grim but I assure you the tournament is the safest it's ever been! I, myself, was in charge of security preparations and I will be assisted by your new defense teacher, once he arrives." He smiled at them, "The new, improved Triwizard tournament will be as safe as the building in which you sit!"

As Dumbledore sat back down Harry muttered to Neville, "That last comment doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."

Neville nodded back, but before he said anything Ron interrupted, "But Harry, Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain! The teachers all say so."

Harry stared at his friend for a minute then shrugged then said, "You're right Ron. I'm sure we'll be as safe as we were last year with the Dementors."

Ron shivered, "Why did you have to mention them? Scary they were and worse, they interfered with Quidditch!"

Harry looked at Neville, "Can you teach me that spell tonight? I might need to make myself invisible this year."

Neville smiled, "I can show it to you tonight sure." He looked at the other side of the table, "How about you two? Up for learning a spell my uncle taught me this summer?"

Hermione said, "Yes! I'm always up for learning something new."

Ron said, "You're all mental! Wanting to study on the first night back, and learning stuff that's not required. You can count me out!"

Harry shrugged, "Okay, Ron." He turned to Neville, "We can do it in the dorm tonight. It's better than the common room, and we don't have to worry about curfew."

Neville nodded and looked at Hermione, "Is that good for you?"

"Sure," she said. "I will meet you there after the feast."

When they met in the dorm after the first thing Neville said, "Just so you know this spell feels weird. If you do it right, it feels like you just cracked an egg on your head and the inside are running down all over you. I'm telling because it can be surprising the first time and throw you off."

"Thanks for the warning Neville," Hermione said. "I'd hate to screw up halfway through and end up only partly invisible."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, having everything but our heads visible would make people laugh at us and might give the twins new ideas."

"And they certainly don't need anymore," Neville said.

They worked for hours before succeeding but finally managed to get it to work.

"It's well after curfew Harry," Hermione said. "Can I borrow your cloak to get over to the girl's side without being seen? I'm not up for casting any more spells tonight."

"Sure Hermione," Harry said. He dug it out and handed it over, "You can return it any time tomorrow."

"Thanks, Harry," she took it and walked off invisibly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fourth Wizard

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: Many thanks to BuggyCas, also a reminder that this is AU.

Chapter Two

By October first they had settled into their classes and were wondering when they'd hear more about the other schools or the tournament. At breakfast that day their questions were answered.

Dumbledore stood at the head table and said, "Our sister schools will be arriving tomorrow so they can familiarize themselves with the castle and its environs. You may enter your name any time between now and the drawing of names on the thirty-first if you are of age before the drawing. Please be courteous and kind to the visitors to our school. Thank you, you may now commence eating."

"I wonder if they will have classes with us?" Harry said.

"I wonder if they join us for sports," said Ron. "I know there are no official Quidditch matches scheduled but maybe we can play some friendly ones."

"Both are possible I guess," Hermione said. "It depends on if they speak English for the first and if they like Quidditch for the second."

"Who doesn't like Quidditch?" Ron said. Then he shrugged, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The next day dawned and most students took extra care to look nice that morning and everyone showed up for breakfast even though it was Sunday. An hour after breakfast they were lined up on the front lawn waiting.

Ron pointed, "There! I see something coming through the air."

Soon it was clear that what he'd seen was eight large winged horses pulling a carriage. Harry said, "It must be much larger on the inside like your dad's tent Ron. Otherwise, it wouldn't fit more than a couple of people and they'd be terribly uncomfortable on the long ride here."

"I'm sure it's been heavily enchanted Harry," Hermione said.

"Those horses are making quick work of the distance," Ron added.

"The proper name for those equines is Abraxan," Hermione said.

"He was right about their speed though," Harry said.

Less than two minutes later the Abraxan and the carriage they pulled touched down onto the grass in front of the school. Hagrid stepped up to grab the reins from the driver who jumped down and unfolded a small step ladder that he put in front of the carriage door.

He then opened the door and in ringing tones declared, "Presenting the headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madame Olympia Maxima."

The person who emerged was a lot taller than Harry expected but she did seem to be dressed very fashionably as far as he could tell. She walked up to Dumbledore who was six foot tall and he only came up to her chest. She held out a hand and he kissed it. "Madame, we are honored to have you grace our institution."

"I am pleased and honored to be here," she replied. 

Anything else she might have said was interrupted by the sound of a large splash from the lake as a large wooden sailing ship rose like a submarine from beneath the waves.

"Ah, I see Igor has arrived," Albus said to Olympia "Let us go greet him."

She replied, "Can I send my candidates inside first? This climate is significantly colder than the one we left or the inside of our carriage." She indicated the students who had exited the carriage and stood shivering in light blue silk uniforms.

Albus nodded, "By all means." He turned and called out, "Prefects! Please show our guests into the dining hall and get them something hot to drink."

The Head Boy smiled and offered his arm to a tall blonde. She gave him a measuring glance then put a hand on his arm and said, "Merci." They lead the others inside as the two heads walked towards the lake to greet their colleague. As she passed most of the boys and some of the girls watched her go.

Harry shook his head after she vanished from sight and said, "That was weird." Then he looked thoughtful, "Hey Ron, did that remind you of anything?"

Ron looked confused and Hermione looked angry as she replied, "Exactly what is her arse supposed to remind him off Harry?"

"What?" he said. "No, I meant that the response was a lot like when the Veela came out at the World Cup. Heck if you could remember who looked and who didn't, you'd know who was straight. Or at least get a good idea."

Hermione immediately pulled out a self inking quill and a notebook, "Alright, I forgive you both for being such lads. Now shush for a few minutes."

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged. Harry then said, "Let's hope she only uses her powers for good."

Ron grinned, "Or at least shares any blackmail money she gets."

Hermione huffed, "I'm not planning on blackmailing anyone but knowledge is power and you never know when we might need a little leverage. You lot never complain when my knowledge saves your arses!"

Harry said, "I agree and will always take any help you offer but do you realize that you are shouting about arses while surrounded by the rest of the students and the faculty?" She just glared at him and finished her list.

Harry noticed several people drifting inside along with the prefects and guests, "Do you think it's okay to head back in ourselves? I want to see if the girl is still broadcasting or if she's shut it off now that's she's inside."

Hermione bit her lip as she considered, "Well I don't think we'd get in trouble for it but I think it would be rude not to greet the students from Durmstrang as well as we greeted the ones from Beauxbatons."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ron smiled, "On the bright side I heard Viktor Krum was going to be one of the students from Durmstrang. I'm sure you'd like to meet him after seeing him play in the cup."

Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry nodded, "I would like that but he might be as tired of his fame as I am and not in the mood to meet new fans after a long trip."

Now Ron sighed, "Yeah." Then he brightened. "He'll be here for the whole school year though. So our chances of an autograph and a greeting are good overall."

"True," Harry said.

The three school leaders walked up and made a short speech about the joys of international cooperation that no one but Hermione listened to, then everyone went inside. Harry and Ron didn't get to meet Krum but he waved and smiled at all the students who shouted his name.

"I guess he doesn't hate his fame," Ron said.

Harry nodded, "True, but then he actually earned his by voluntary effort instead of something that happened to him when he was a baby."

Hermione snorted, "Right, because killing a Basilisk with a famous sword and chasing a hundred Dementors off have nothing at all to do with how other students see you."

"Do you have to remind me of that Hermione?" Harry said, "I'd rather people forget and it looks like a few of the Durmstrang students heard you."

"Well I'd rather not remember the Dementors either," she replied. "But as long as you remain low on confidence and bad at taking compliments I'm going to keep reminding of all the things your voluntary effort has accomplished." She grinned at Harry then and after a minute he grinned back.

"Well thanks I guess," he replied.

Once everyone was again seated in the hall Harry decided that either she had stopped broadcasting or that at least her range had decreased because he didn't feel the pull anymore. Dumbledore stood and repeated his liability speech for the new arrivals then added, "We have an Unspeakable from Department of Mysteries here to start things off properly." He gestured to the side and a man in a hooded white cloak that hid his face walked out with an ornate box in his hands.

The man, or woman, it was difficult to tell, conjured a small table in front of the staff table and placed the box on it.

Harry was quietly impressed by the man's show of skill, "Conjuring a table that size isn't easy and if its a permanent conjuration that makes powerful as well as skilled."

"Well he is an Unspeakable Harry," Hermione said. "I think skilled and powerful describe the lot of them."

Ron nodded, "And you can add close-mouthed to that as well. Dad says that he count the number of times he's heard one talk on one hand and he's worked at the ministry for twenty years."

"Then I guess we should stop talking and listen," Harry said.

The tall figure waited until all conversation had ceased then said in a deep bass voice that Harry suspected wasn't natural but easily filled the large room, "I have brought with me an ancient artifact known as The Goblet of Fire. It is a relic of the druids who once were the main practitioners of magic in this land. They used it to determine who among them was fittest for several different things including sacrifice."

The face still wasn't visible but you could hear a smile in the voice as he, well probably he, continued, "You won't have to worry about being inside a wicker man though. The artifact has been altered so that now it only judges your general fitness. Write your name and school on a piece of paper and drop it into the goblet and on the thirty-first, a holiday as ancient as the goblet at least, and it will choose the fittest among you to compete in the tournament. Think well first though since once you have added your name you will be magically bound to compete or lose your magic. If you are not chosen there is no recourse. The decisions of the goblet are final and cannot be changed."

The Unspeakable turned and waved his wand over the box then remove a wooden goblet that glowed in all the colors of a fire, reds, yellows, and oranges danced across as he set it on the table he'd conjured then he picked up the box and said, "The TriWizard Tournament has officially entered the first phase. Good luck to all competitors and remember that no one under seventeen is to offer their name." He gestured with his wand and a glowing line suddenly encircled the table. He looked at it for a moment then nodded and left without saying another word.

Dumbledore stepped back up to the podium and announced, "Since we have students from three schools present all classes from here on will be taught to International standards. I'm sure that our students," he was interrupted by coughs from the other two heads and he nodded. "What I mean to say is that, of course, all of our students will have no trouble with these classes and I implore all our Hogwarts students to make the newcomers feel at home. Now you are all dismissed and I hope you have a lovely day."

"International Standards?" Harry said. "I wonder how different they are?"

"I don't know and I'm worried," Hermione said.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Ron said.

Monday morning, as always, started for them with a Potions class. Today there was a surprise as there were three teachers at the head of the classroom. It being a fourth year class there were no other students Harry was surprised to see the other teachers. After settling into a table Harry looked at the other two teachers more closely. One was a tall, burly man with a shaved head, and one was a woman of average height with long brown hair bound up on her head with fancy looking clips.

As soon as everyone was inside Snape said, "In case any of you," he paused, swallowed, then continued, "lovely students were wondering we have three teachers here today because we are teaching a combined class." He gestured to the woman to his left and added, "Madame Caron is the only one with an international teaching certificate so she shall teach and myself and Mister Richtofen will observe. You will show her every courtesy and do what she tells you immediately!"

The man on his right said, "I shouldn't have to say it but that goes for me as well."

Madame Caron said, "To start with I want to ask a few questions to make sure we are all set to proceed. I know that bubble head charms are fourth year material but I do not know if you have learned them yet. Let us have a show of hands of those who can cast one."

Harry was immediately glad he had talked Neville into continuing to study spells after dinner several nights a week. It meant that he, Hermione, and Neville were among the few students raising their hand although Harry noticed that all the Slytherin students seemed to know it.

The professor nodded her head, "Bon. As you well know by now, if you can smell a potion you are actually inhaling a tiny bit of it. In some cases that can be enough to have an effect, and as I plan to cover several poisons during the school year I will be providing protection for those of you unable to cast the spell." She smiled, "At least unless I can count on my colleagues to help?"

The male professor, Richtofen, nodded and went among the students casting silent Bubble head charms.

Snape smiled nastily and said, "Alas, my wrist hurts from all the brewing I did last night so I am unable to assist."

Caron gave him a look but said nothing as she cast her own silent charms on the remaining students. After everyone had the charm up she continued, "Now, it is also true that even the best brewers make mistakes and you are young students. Therefore I shall put up some shielding between tables so that a mistake, if one should happen, will be contained. Next time I will cast without the explanations to speed things up."

Soon there was a barely visible shield spell between each table and it's neighbors and she nodded to herself, "Bon, now I think we shall make something other than a poison or antidote for our first day so how about a contraception potion?"

She laughed merrily at the expressions on some students faces, "Oh, forsooth! I know the English are more, let us say, restrained, that we are on the continent but surely this is no cause for embarrassment?" Still smiling she wrote a list of ingredients on the board and next to each ingredient how it should be prepared. Afterward she consulted a note on the desk, "I believe this recipe should in your current textbook on page 345. If you will turn the page and gather your ingredients we may begin. Remember to step around the floating shields."

By the end of class Harry and Hermione had managed to make a potion that looked right. After banishing the shields Professor Caron said, "I will come around and collect your work now. Please be sure it is properly sealed and labeled. I will grade them and return them to next class. Anyone who achieves an E or better may keep the potion for his or her own use."

When that last comment caused more blushes and a few mutters she laughed again, "You do not have to use them of course."

After Potions they had Charms with the Hufflepuffs and Harry was pleased to learn that Professor Flitwick was certified to teach internationally.

He stood between two much taller Professors and said, "We shall detour from our planned curricula today to teach the bubble head charm as you will need it going forward in Potions. The first one to cast it successfully earns five points for his or her house."

Hermione earned the points but four others including Harry cast it successfully the first time. Flitwick smiled at that, "Wonderful! We have five prodigies. For the rest of the class I would like you to help any of your fellow students that request it. Helping someone else understand things is the best way to cement your own knowledge."


	3. Chapter 3

The Fourth Wizard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas

Chapter 3

At lunch, a few students from the other schools sat near them at the Gryffindor table. "Hello," said Harry. "Are you enjoying your visit so far?"

"Actually we are hearing tell of many disturbing things going on here in the past," said a girl in the Durmstrang uniform. "Quite amazing things that I would not believe for an instant except so many people speak of them so matter of factly. As if trolls and basilisks attacks are nothing special."

"Hold on," Ron said. "It was only the one basilisk, and Harry killed it, so there's no need to be carrying on."

"Is this the famous British stiff upper lip?" she replied. "You realize that neither of our school has had any attacks from life-threatening animals?"

"What?" Ron said. "Really?"

She nodded, "Oh yes. Oh, students in the upper two years occasionally go on an outing for Defense or Creatures class and so come across a dangerous animal that way. But never inside the school and never yet a basilisk!"

One of the French students nodded, "And when we ask what the staff have done to rectify these situations most just shrug and say they trust the headmaster!" She looked incredulous, "They don't know what he might be doing to fix things, and none of the other staff even bother to try it seems!"

"So you came to us to ask?" Harry said.

"We can certainly tell you exactly what has happened," Hermione said.

"That's the other thing I find worrying," a boy from Durmstrang said. "Apparently the only people that do anything about any emergency are the three of you. If the adults here are useless and the students must protect themselves then surely at least it will be the oldest students taking the lead? But no, everyone agrees it is you three, and you're only halfway through your education here!"

"It's because we're awesome!" Ron said. He grinned at the French girl, "Why don't I show you how awesome somewhere private?" Then he yelped and turned to glare at Hermione, "Why'd you kick me?"

"No reason," Hermione said. Then she added, "Except to save the girl from your inept pawing."

Harry interrupted before they got really rolling, "Mostly I think it's a matter of no one but us wanting to get involved."

Hermione sighed, smiled an apology at Ron who was pouting, and said, "Well that and power. Even at your age, you have more power than most of the staff. Statistically, only 10% of wizards can cast a corporeal patronus, and you cast one at thirteen. The students know you're ridiculously powerful and also that you feel compelled to save everyone you can, so they just shrug and let you handle things with our help."

All of the visitors stared at Harry, and he groaned, "Gee thanks, Hermione! Now I'm being stared at by even more people."

"My apologies M. Potter," the French girl said. "It is just shocking to meet a legend in person."

"Three legends," Ron added.

Harry nodded and smiled, "Yes, Ron is the real hero. You should stare at him instead."

Hermione giggled at that but stopped when Ron started pouting again.

"Whoever did it, you three defeated a troll, a basilisk, Dementors, and a werewolf?" asked the boy from Durmstrang.

"No," said Ron. "The werewolf was our Defense Professor that year."

"That reminds me," the French girl said. "What about the rumor that your new Defense teacher has been found to be an impostor using Polyjuice?"

Harry blinked, "I haven't even heard that one yet. It would explain why we haven't seen him at the staff table."

"If it's true Dumbledore will make an announcement at dinner," Hermione said. "I'm glad we have our study group to fall back on."

"That's it?" the girl asked. "No greater reaction to the news?"

"No," Ron said. "We can never keep a Defense teacher. Of course, they usually last longer than this but the only one I remember ending the year alive and sane was the werewolf, Lupin."

"It's only our fourth year though," Harry said. "Maybe next year's teacher will do better."

"According to Hogwarts, a History, it's been the same for the last twenty years," Hermione said.

"Do you have a copy of this book perhaps?" the boy asked.

Hermione nodded and pulled a copy out of her purse, "I want it back in the same shape you got it in or else!"

He held up both hands, "I don't need to borrow it. I can copy it." He pulled his wand and cast a long spell. Suddenly a second book appeared, "It will only last a week or so, but it's an accurate copy."

Hermione looked impressed and showed him where to look up the part about the cursed Defense position. He thanked her, and the three got up and left the room.

"I think this year may be more of an adventure than they thought," Harry said.

"Probably," agreed Ron.

After lunch was Transfiguration. Minerva McGonagall was qualified to teach to the international standard, so the other two were just observers.

Professor McGonagall started off by saying, "I had planned for you to turn hedgehogs into pincushions, but since we are teaching to the ICW standard we are instead going to learn to turn rocks into ink pots." She then showed them the spell and Hermione won another five points for Gryffindor when she was the first to get it right.

That night at dinner Dumbledore made an announcement, "Unfortunately it seems that our Defence teacher was actually a polyjuiced death eater long thought dead. The real Professor Moody decided to leave the school once rescued. He said this is a clear sign he should retire. His classes will be taught by the Durmstrang professor. Professor der Tod, please stand so the students know who you are."

A tall, gaunt man with a bald head stood and made a stiff bow before sitting back down.

"I'm sure we'll all learn a lot from him," Dumbledore said and smiled.

"Well, he can't be worse than Lockhart right?" Harry said.

"Don't jinx it, Harry!" Ron said.

The next morning after breakfast the Beauxbatons students all added their names to the goblet. Harry expected the Durmstrang students to follow suit, but only a few did.

"I guess they're doing it individually," Hermione said. "Let's get to class."

At dinner, however, it became apparent that the headmaster was trying to urge Krum into adding his name and failing. The rest of the students were quiet and listening as Harry came into the great hall.

"I already have fame and money," Krum shouted. "I refuse to risk it just to bring you accolades. I am not required to enter and I will not."

"Maybe I should make it a requirement for graduation?" Karkarov replied.

Krum laughed, "You can't make that stick!" He pointed, "If you even try to expel me over it the press will crucify you even before my lawyers get started. It would be illegal, and you know it. You can make me come on this trip, but you can't make me take part in such a dangerous and completely optional activity!"

Karakarov turned away from Krum and saw everyone listening, he snarled, "Fine! No one has to submit their name! Do whatever the hell you like!" Then he stomped out of the hall.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said.

Ron said, "I can see his point. Why should he risk his health and future career in a tournament? It's not as important as playing Quidditch after all."

Harry grinned at that and nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Quidditch isn't everything, but I am glad he's able to refuse if he doesn't want to do it."

The month passed. They went to class, ate meals, studied, and chatted. Neville managed to cast a patronus but burnt out his wand doing it. Fortunately for him, it happened the night before a Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry told him, "We have a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. I think they are adding extras because of our visitors or because they canceled Quidditch but either way it means I think we can get you a new wand before Monday classes."

"What am I going to tell Gran?" Neville said.

Harry said, "Well, once we have your new wand, and I will pay for it since I am partly responsible and can afford it, we will tell your great uncle." Harry smiled, "He should be happy you managed a patronus at 14, and he can tell your gran for you."

"If he refuses?" Neville asked.

"Then I will send her a letter myself," Harry said.

Neville smiled, "Thanks, Harry!"

The next day was Saturday, and the two of them went into Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione.

Neville followed Harry to a part of the town that had no obvious shops in it, "What's here Harry?"

"A wand shop," Harry said. "You know that Ollivander can't be the only one."

Neville suddenly smiled, "Yeah, that makes sense. And it being in the largest all magical town in Britain also makes sense. I can't be the first student to need a new wand during the school year."

Harry smiled, "Exactly! The man we're going to see is retired mostly but he likes a bit of extra coin now and then, and he says he likes keeping his skills from rusting." Harry pointed, "It's this house here."

The old man who opened the door said, "New wands for both of ye?"

"No," Harry said. He pointed, "Just him."

The man nodded and stepped back from the door, "Come back to my workroom. Since you're new, I will elucidate the rules. I will make you a new wand without asking what happened and you pay in gold without asking me any questions either. Deal?"

Neville nodded, "Deal."

Harry said, "I'll be the one paying though."

The man nodded and led them into a large workroom. He made several measurements of Neville and wrote them down. Then he took a length of redwood and turned it on a lathe until he was happy with the size and shape. Then he grabbed a tuft of unicorn mane and put it on the wood. A quick spell and the hair vanished. The old man nodded and picked up the wand, "Come here lad and give this a wave."

Neville took it and waved it then smiled as sparks appeared, "Wow! It's even better than my old one."

The old man just grunted at that and turned to Harry, "Fifteen."

Harry nodded and paid him while Neville gaped. The man smiled, "Good doing business with ye. Now bugger off, I'm late for a pint."

Harry nodded and lead Neville off. Once they were outside Harry said, "Yeah it's a lot, but he won't say a word to anyone."

Neville nodded, "Thanks, Harry. I won't forget it."

"What are friends for?" Harry said. "But if you're feeling extra grateful then when you tell your Uncle about your new spell you can ask him for another good one to trade."

Neville smiled, "Sure! I can do that."

The new wand did work better for Neville, and his practical spell work rose to be as good as his theoretical work.

Neville did tell his uncle about trading the invisibility spell for the patronus and asked for another to share. The reply he got was his uncle was coming to visit.

"He bumped the guy who was supposed to be here on Samhain when the Goblet chooses the champions," Neville explained to their little study group. "He wants to meet the people I shared his spell with before he shares any more."

"That sounds reasonable," Hermione said. "I'll have to find a good spell to contribute."

"Oh, I wouldn't ask," Neville said.

"I know, but you showed us a spell and Harry showed us a spell, so it's my turn," she replied.

"Well if you want to then I look forward to whatever you find," Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fourth Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: Thanks to Buggycas my beta

Chapter 4

The morning of the thirty-first they got a visitor to the dorm as they were getting ready to go for breakfast. The portrait swung open while protesting loudly and that got everyone's attention. So everyone saw the Unspeakable enter.

He walked up to Neville who standing next to Harry and said, "So you can do a Patronus nephew?"

Neville nodded nervously and Harry wanted to support him so he said, "Yes he can. It's a bear."

The man in the hood nodded, "Let me see it. If it's true then I will show you a few more tricks for your little study group to practice."

Neville took a breath then squared his shoulders and drew his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" The bear formed and ran about the room once then dissipated.

The man lowered his hood showing the face of a wrinkled and white-haired old man. He smiled, "That's very impressive Neville. Very few adults can do that one. If you keep learning this fast my department will be happy to hire you."

"Thank you, Uncle," Neville said.

"I'll tell your gran that I got you that new wand," the man added with a grin. "And if you tell me when your group usually meets I will show you all a few good spells to practice."

Neville looked at Harry, who said, "We usually do it after lunch on the weekend but I'm sure we can move it to right after breakfast today so we don't take up too much of your time."

The man shrugged, "I'm here until after the choosing tonight so either is fine. I just can't do it after dinner because then I will be inspecting the goblet for tampering then taking it back to our vaults after."

Harry spotted Hermione and said, "There goes the third and last member of our group. Would you like to come with us to breakfast? Hogwarts always does great food."

"Surely," he said. He waved Hermione over and introduced himself. Then they went to breakfast.

Walking into breakfast with an Unspeakable seemed to cement their reputation if any was needed. From the whispers, they overheard the rumor mill was working overtime. Even some of the staff were affected. Karkarov seemed very jumpy and Snape looked worried.

Dumbledore seemed happy as a clam though as he made his breakfast announcement, "As some of you may have guessed we have an Unspeakable with us today. After the goblet has chosen its ... participants he will be verifying that there was no tampering. Also, we will be getting an observer from the Ministry, a Mr. Bagman, currently head of the Department of Games and Sport, later today. He will meet with the chosen and brief them on what to expect from the first challenge. There will also be press coming in after lunch so be sure to look your best and act in the very best traditions of our fine schools. It is also my pleasant duty to inform you that we will be hosting three dances for those fourteen and older. One in December to celebrate the Winter Solstice before students go home for the winter holiday, one in February to celebrate Valentine's Day, and one in May complete with a maypole. We have added additional Hogsmeade weekends to allow students to purchase any needed finery for these occasions. Now let's eat!"

"A dance?" Ron asked and he looked worried. "I can't dance."

"I can show you," Hermione said.

"What about me?" Harry asked. "Can you give me lessons too?"

She shrugged, "Sure, and Neville if he needs them. No one else though."

Neville said that his gran had made him learn ballroom and formal dancing so he didn't need help but would attend in case wizards did a formal dance that nonmagicals didn't.

After breakfast, Ron went off to find a partner for chess and Harry and the others showed the Unspeakable the empty classroom they practiced in.

The Unspeakable lowered his hood again, "Okay, I will go over the wand gesture first, then when you've got that I'll tell you the incantation. Alright?"

"Yes sir," they all agreed.

"The most important thing to remember about this spell and every other spell I teach you is that you learned it on your own, not from me. Clear?"

They all nodded and he added, "I'm not upset that Neville told you because I hadn't said anything to him about it. Anyway teaching a relative one spell is nothing unusual. However, tutoring a group might raise eyebrows so it's officially not happening." Rubbing his hands together briskly he said, "I plan to show your four spells that we call the "Elemental suite" if we have time. Let's do the air spell first. It lets you breathe normally when you're underwater or the air around you is bad or poisonous."

All three of them managed to cast it before lunchtime which made Algernon smile, "If you like I will teach you the water spell after lunch."

"That would be great uncle Algie!" Neville said.

After a rather hasty lunch, they went back to the classroom right away and missed the reporters. The reporters were told to stay together and remain on the ground floor. Hagrid and Filch were asked to watch them but not to give interviews or comment for the record.

This may not have been the wisest of ideas. Despite injunctions to be discreet both gave away lots of information. Which the reporters hurriedly copied down with varying degrees of accuracy.

Meanwhile in the classroom Algernon, the Unspeakable, said, "Next up is water. This spell will let you create drinkable water, and allow you to control nearby water to a certain extent. You can use it to dry off after a rain, put out small to medium sized fires and play pranks on nearby swimmers."

"Sounds great!" Harry said.

Conjuring drinking water was mastered early by the three students. Controlling water was harder. Harry and Neville could move larger amounts than Hermione but her fine control was better. After another hour Algernon called a halt to their practice, "You have the basics and will get better as you continue to work on it. Let us move on to Fire."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, obviously," Algernon replied. "And you certainly aren't required to learn it but all the elements are dangerous. Remember when Harry tried to dry that cloth and instead turned it to dust? That's a combat application. Fire may be more easily used to harm but all spells are dangerous to some extent and fire can be used to help as well as harm."

"Yes sir," Hermione said. "I'm sure you're right."

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'm not upset. Questions are fine as long as you think about both your question and my answer."

"I can do that sir," she said.

"Good!" he replied. "I don't think we'll get to earth but here's a spell that with let you control the temperature around you, throw fire, and divert fire thrown at you." He showed them the spell and set them to practicing carefully until dinner.

As they entered the great hall for dinner they near blinded by the flashes of the photographers. The reporters started to rush them but Algernon drew his wand and although the teenagers couldn't see it the reporters could and only a few kept coming and those slowly.

"Harry Potter!" said one tall brunette in a silvery dress. "I am Miel Sucree of Le Monde Magique. May I ask if that is your girlfriend there at your elbow or just a friend?"

Harry replied, "She is my best friend but we are not romantically involved. I do not have a girlfriend."

A man with a rune-covered microphone moved it close to Harry, "Could you repeat that for the Wizarding Wireless news Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "I do not have a girlfriend and Hermione Granger standing between me and Neville Longbottom is my best friend."

The microphone withdrew, "There you have it, folks. The scoop of the day. Harry Potter is currently unattached!"

A woman in a flower-patterned dress said, "Maria Sofia Calvados, of Los Hechizadores, Senor Potter. Are you hoping to enter?"

"No, absolutely not," Harry said. "Even if it were open to students my age I definitely don't need more fame and I have enough money that I don't need to risk my neck for more."

She nodded, "Slightly disappointing but very understandable. Thank you Senor Potter."

A woman with brass colored hair and a bright green quill floating next to her strode up but Algernon cast a spell on her as soon as she opened her mouth.

He said, "I have heard as much as I ever care to from you already Ms. Skeeter. Get away from my great nephew Neville and his friends or else."

The woman sneered at him but she left and her photographer left with her.

A short dark haired man said, "Paul Tepes from the Scroll of Truth Mr. Potter. May I ask you a question?" When Harry nodded he continued, "Any plans to compete with our own Viktor Krum to prove you're a better seeker?"

"Certainly not," Harry said. "I'm sure Mr. Krum would win any such contest. He's a true master of the game and I can only hope to be as good when I graduate."

The man grinned, "Thank you for that quote, Mr. Potter. That's a very nice compliment."

"Maya from Daglig Avis, Mr. Potter," said a tall blonde. "Any truth to the rumor that you killed a Basilisk on school property?"

"I'm not sure it counts as school property but yes I did," Harry replied.

She smiled at him, "Is the location nearby? I'd be interested in viewing it sometime while I'm in England for this tournament."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, but we should also bring my friend Ron. He helped a lot."

She smiled wider, "Certainly. I will be in touch."

After she left they managed to duck past the others who were asking Algernon questions about the goblet and sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"I heard you mention me to that reporter lady Harry," Ron said. "Thanks!"

"Any time Ron," Harry said.

After Dinner Dumbledore stood up, "Any moment now the goblet will deliver its choices and they will be broadcast live on the WWN network."

Shortly thereafter the goblet began to glow brighter and then it spat out a piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed it out of the air as cameras flashed. He opened it, "The champion from Beauxbaton will be Fleur Delacour!" He smiled, "Please stand young lady to receive your applause then move to the room on my left."

Fleur stood, bowed and started to move off when the goblet spit out another name. Fleur stopped curious.

Dumbledore caught the slip and read it, "The champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

People started applauding but stopped when Krum let off a cannon blast from his wand. He shouted, "I did not enter my name! I want to know who did so I can sue them and I want to be removed from the competition!"

All the reporters were scribbling except the one with the microphone who was saying, "You heard right folks! Krum says he did not enter his name and refuses to compete!"

The goblet then spit out a third name and Dumbledore caught it. Everyone turned to him as he opened the piece of paper and read, "The champion for," he paused and looked confused. "It says that the champion for Hufflepuff is Cedric Diggory."

This also caused a commotion. None of the contestants left the room and everyone watched the goblet. Sure enough it soon spit another name out. Dumbledore caught it and read, "This one says that the champion from Slytherin is Daphne Greengrass!"

A blonde in Slytherin robes stood up and shouted, "I'm not even old enough! Why is my name coming from that stupid goblet?"

Algernon stood and said, "I will be checking it out after it has finished. I will inform all involved parties of my findings."

As he sat down the goblet spit out a fifth name and Dumbledore caught with a rather resigned look on his face, "This one says the Ravenclaw champion is Luna Lovegood."

Someone shouted, "But Lovegood is only thirteen!"

Dumbledore said, "Everyone calm down. Once the effect is over the Unspeakable will investigate. Please stay calm."

Again the goblet spit out a name, and again Dumbledore read it, "The champion for Gryffindor is Angelina Johnson!"

Everyone looked at her and Angelina said, "I did put my name in but I agree that something screwy happened and it should be investigated."

One more time the goblet spit out a piece of paper, Dumbledore read it and said, "This just says Harry Potter. There is no school or house listed, most curious."

Harry groaned, "Needless to say I didn't enter and don't want to compete."

The reporters took that down too. The goblet seemed to finally be finished as the flame died and it looked like it had before.

Algernon rolled up his sleeves and said, "My turn. I'll examine the cup then tell you all what I find." He turned to Albus and said, "I'll need privacy. The side room will do if you'll keep people out of it until I come back."

Abus nodded, "I will do that. Please let us know what you find as soon as possible."

Algernon nodded once then walked off with the goblet.

Ron said, "Bloody hell!" Hermione didn't scold him for once.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fourth Wizard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to my beta Buggycas.

Chapter 5

After a tense hour Algernon came back out and said, "I have checked the goblet. I need to see those who were named by it first. Just them, at first."

Several people would have objected if he hadn't been the head Unspeakable. As it was all seven students filed into the room after him in silence. He closed the door then cast several privacy spells.

He looked at them and started, "Okay, first let me say that I'm sure of what I'm about to tell you. That's what took me so long really, making sure I had it all right."

Fleur spoke, "Well, I am sure we all appreciate your diligence but perhaps you could tell the findings you are so sure of?"

"The goblet was tampered with by several people," he said. "First was the man pretending to be your defense teacher. He altered the rune that holds the number of contestants to three and added Potter's name with no school in an attempt to be sure he was picked."

"But that wasn't the end of it?" Krum asked.

"No," Algernon shook his head. "The next person to interfere was your headmaster, Mr. Krum. He added your name and for some reason felt the need to try and prevent it from choosing any female champions. Why he did it I can't say but he was hamfisted enough to cause the opposite effect. So the new rune actually encouraged the choosing of female champions as well as extra champions."

"Well that explains a lot," Daphne said. "Any other tampering?"

Algernon nodded, "Yes, my wards recorded several students, underage students, tossing multiple papers in. Some of them also cast spells at it. My wards recorded the spells but I didn't set to record underage students identities, just repel them if they got too close or tossed in their own name." He looked sheepish, "I have records of the ones who tried that but not the ones who tossed in other names or cast spells at it. That is why I know none of you underage students or Mr. Krum entered your own names."

Harry spoke with hope in his voice, "Since you can prove there was tampering, can we cancel this and do it over?"

"That isn't my call," Algernon said. "I will be informing the three headmasters and the heads of the countries involved. Then they will decide to either call it off or not." He sighed, "Don't get your hopes up though. I think this will create exactly the kind of three-ring circus they wanted. I will now leave you to talk while I go tell the rest of them what happened. If you do get stuck competing I will help teach any of you. I do feel at least a little responsible and I wouldn't want you to get killed in a tournament you didn't want to enter in the first place." After that, the Unspeakable unsealed the door and left the room.

He walked up to the staff table and turned to face the students and reporters, "I have checked the goblet and it has been tampered with. I go now to my office to send correspondence to the heads of state informing them. Good day." He stepped down but before he could leave the reporters, the staff of all three schools, and the students all shouted requests for more information. He sighed, "Very well, I will add a bit more information. The persons who tampered with the goblet are Bartemius Crouch Jr., who was incorrectly deemed to be dead, and Igor Karkarov. Several minors whose names I will not divulge also attempted unsuccessfully to curse the goblet." Once finished speaking he thrust a hand into his pocket and disappeared.

"Must have been a portkey," Hermione said to Ron.

Back in the room, Cedric said, "Is this how it usually goes when you have your yearly adventure?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, pretty much. If the politicians decide we all have to compete anyway it will definitely be this year's happening." He smirked, "Don't you feel special now? We can start calling you the Chosen One or maybe the Hufflepuff Champion."

Cedric blushed a bit but Daphne spoke up, "If I have to participate I'm going to milk it for every drop of advantage I can. Even if it's only a little fame I'll take it. The rest of you can be modest if you like but a fair number of Ministry positions depend on who you know and how good your reputation is. If I can keep from being last and not do anything scandalous on camera I can turn this fiasco into a well-paying job later."

"The nargles say you might even be Minister if Harry doesn't run," Luna said.

Krum said, "I will leave if possible, if not I will smile, wave, and put in the absolute minimum effort. I just want to survive." He looked at Daphne and smiled, "I already have a well-paid job and I want to get back to it."

"Fair enough," Daphne replied.

"I can't believe my government would agree to let this travesty continue," Fleur said. "If nothing else they will object to having only one representative."

"I believe it of mine," Krum said.

Angelina nodded, "Me too." She sighed, "Should we go back out there?"

"I'd rather wait until we're called or the press have gone home but I'll leave when the rest of you do," said Harry.

Cedric said, "Let's take a vote."

Harry agreed, "That's a good idea."

Daphne muttered and Fleur rolled her eyes but nobody disagreed. The majority voted to exit immediately and they left the room.

Outside they found the reporters clustered around Algernon as he repeated what he found out about the goblet then disappeared.

Harry and Angelina slid back to their seats at the Gryffindor table without being noticed by the reporters. The other Gryffindors congratulated them.

Daphne intercepted the WWN guy. "I just want to say that I, Daphne Greengrass, am glad that the ancient magic of the druids chose me as a champion for Hogwarts. I hope everyone will root for me during the upcoming events."

Cedric was cornered by Rita Skeeter and roped into an interview.

Fleur spoke with the French reporter who seemed more interested in her romantic prospects than anything else.

Viktor spoke to the Bulgarian reporter about his hope that the whole thing would be canceled and redone without him.

Luna went back to her table without anyone noticing and sat down.

Karkarov left the hall refusing to answer any questions from the press or his students.

Albus said, "All students are dismissed. Those of you in the tournament are excused from all tests and will not be marked tardy or absent from class but I implore you not to abuse this privilege. It is meant to give you more time to prepare not allow you to goof off. This is especially important for those of you who are under seventeen. I will not be here tomorrow as I will be meeting with the Minister and I suspect the ICW may wish to get involved. Until I return Professor McGonagall is in charge. Thank you." Then he left the room.

The next morning at breakfast McGonagall stood up and said, "I know you are all wondering about the tournament and where your headmasters are so I will share this information with you. The Ministers of Britain, France, and Bulgaria are in conference with Dumbledore and Madame Maximus and are trying to decide the best course of action for everyone. We do not know where Headmaster Karkarov is. If anyone has pertinent information please come forward."

A Durmstrang student raised a hesitant hand, "Acting headmistress I believe I saw him leave the castle last night. He was muttering about dark marks and ungrateful kids so I hid before he saw me. He left around midnight."

"Thank you," she replied. "Did you happen to see where he went after he left the castle?"

Another hand went up at the Ravenclaw table, "Uh, ma'am? I was studying at around that time and saw someone leaving the castle. He, or she, it was really too dark to tell, went towards the lake. Have you checked to see if the ship is still there yet ma'am?"

"Yes, we have," McGonagall said. "But I thank you for that information. Anyone else?"

Another Durmstrang student raised a hand, "Ma'am, our ship has two lifeboats that are heavily enchanted. One is set to bring itself to the nearest land and the other is an international portkey with the school as a fixed destination."

Minerva McGonagall nodded and said, "Can you or one of your fellows show Professor Flitwick where those are on the ship and see if one is missing?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I can take him now if you like. I'm not very hungry."

Minerva replied, "No, eat first. Thank you and thanks to everyone who answered. Please sit and eat."

After breakfast it was determined that the lifeboat that went back to the school was missing.

When the reporters showed up at lunch Krum told them, and everyone else, that he was having his lawyers sue Karkarov and they were also trying to get the Bulgarian Minister to vote to dissolve the current tournament.

One reporter chuckled, "Kid, the goblet only works once a year. Even if they manage to set it right it won't be available to restart things. So, I seriously doubt any of the governments that spent all those galleons getting ready for this tournament are going to cancel it because of you. They'll say that Karkarov and Crouch messed things up but that they can still arrange a safe tournament. They'll lose too much needed money otherwise and look weak into the bargain." No one agreed out loud but several other reporters were nodding.

Harry sighed when he heard that but he wasn't surprised. He went up to Luna after lunch, "Oi, Luna. Neville, Hermione, and I have a spell practice and study group going. Want to join? We've learned a few things that aren't taught to our year yet. They might come in handy for tournament."

Luna smiled, "I'm a Ravenclaw Harry. I like learning new things whether or not I'll need them. So when and where do you meet?"

"Well, we're meeting tonight," Harry said. "But we'll need a new place unless you can get into the Gryffindor dorms. That's where we used to hold it."

She cocked her head to one side, "Boys or girls side?"

"Er, boys side fourth year dorm," Harry replied.

She nodded, "I can be there after dinner but you should tell your dorm mates not to be upset when they see me."

Harry was confused but agreed, "Yeah, sure Luna. I can do that."

She nodded, smiled, and walked off.

Harry shrugged, she would either be there or not. He turned to Ron, "Is it just me or is she a bit weird?"

"It's not just you," Ron said. "Her family lives near mine. She's a bit cracked but sharp as a tack. I wouldn't bet against her showing up, you know if I had any money to bet."

"Huh," Harry said. "Well okay then. She might be a good addition to the group then."

"You might ask Angelina too," Ron said. "She probably knows a lot you don't."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know if she will want to join students so much younger but it won't hurt to ask."


	6. Chapter 6

The Fourth Wizard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta Buggycas.

Beta's Note: He published without giving me a chance to look it over again. This is the more grammatically correct version.

Chapter 6

That evening after dinner Luna appeared in his dorm from the showers without him seeing her enter them, "How did you get in there Luna?" From the faces of the other guys he figured they were as surprised as he was.

She smiled, "Oh, there's a secret entrance from the Ravenclaw girls dorms." She shrugged, "It goes from the linen closet the elves store sheets in to your shower."

Harry almost asked how she knew but then decided he didn't want to know. He did ask, "Can you show me where it is after we're done?"

She tilted her head again as she studied him, "Yes, but only you."

"Works for me," he said.

Neville blushed and said, "Can you warn me when you're coming like you did this time?"

Luna nodded, "I'll let you or Harry know whenever I'm coming here to join you."

Hermione looked briefly shocked then shrugged, "As long as she doesn't of know any leading to the girl's dorm; I'm fine with it."

Luna said, "I haven't found any."

During the study period, Harry showed her the way to cast a patronus and cautioned her it would take a while to get right even if she had the power to do it.

Neville showed her the invisibility spell he got from his uncle, then somewhat nervously asked her to be ethical with her knowledge.

Luna smiled in return and kissed his cheek, "Of course, Neville!" Then she contributed a spell that he had seen some of the reporters using. If cast on a quill and parchment it caused the quill to write everything the person said on the parchment. If more than one person spoke it separated them into paragraphs. "Be careful though," she warned, "some variants of the spell slant the speaker's words in whatever direction the caster wants, and I have heard of some that do more and worse than that."

They all thanked her for the warning. Then Hermione showed her the first of the elemental spells Neville's uncle showed them.

Then after Hermione left, under Harry's cloak to avoid being seen walking from the boys' dorms after curfew, Luna showed Harry the secret passage.

"Thank you, Luna," Harry said. "I won't use it except in an emergency."

"I know," she replied. "That's why I was willing to show it to you."

Luna also showed up for dancing lessons. She seemed to learn quickly though, and Harry wondered if she really needed it. Neville was the one teaching her most of the time of course, and she really seemed to enjoy spending time with him. He said nothing about it though. Privately he thought they made a good couple.

On Saturday, a week after that disastrous Halloween, Croaker came back and gathered all the chosen in a room, "I'm sorry to tell you, but the tournament has not been cancelled. You're all required to compete. That said, nobody is telling you that you have to try hard. As long as you show up to each challenge and make any attempt at it, you'll be safe from the consequences."

Cedric raised a hand, "Exactly what are the consequences, sir?"

"Losing your magic," Croaker replied. "Now I said I would teach whoever wanted it so if you want to learn, stay in the room and I'll teach until dinner. If not you're free to leave now." Nobody left. Croaker nodded, "You never got told what the first task is so I'll start with that. You'll be casting your wind spells at a device created specifically for this tournament. It will recognize each magical signature, and once you've reached a predetermined threshold, you will be given a clue to the next task. As well as points of course. Ten points for first place and one less for each place after that."

"Will any wind spell do?" Fleur asked.

"No," he replied. "In an attempt to keep things even I'm to show you all the same spell. The idea is that if you are all using the same spell, then the strongest will win regardless of age or experience."

"That sounds at least sort of fair," Daphne said. "Potter will win of course, but I might get into the top three."

Fleur snorted in disbelief but said nothing. She was determined to show not tell the others how powerful she was.

Croaker nodded, "So the first thing I'll show you is the wind spell." The spell he showed them was different from the one he'd showed Harry and the rest on Halloween. Harry picked it just as quickly though and smiled a little at the surprise on the faces of Delacour and Krum.

After everyone could cast the spell Croaker said, "Now we can move on. I can't tell you about future tasks, but I want to teach you all a spell that lets you breathe underwater." He showed them a spell called "Vann Puste" that allowed a wizard or witch to breathe water like it was air. He transfigured part of the floor into a pool for them to practice in and said, "You should practice until dinner. I will come back tomorrow to show you at least two more spells and any other day I can make it out here I will. Have fun practicing." He turned and then left.

Fleur transfigured her blue uniform into a silvery one-piece and dove in. Shortly thereafter she surfaced with a shriek and cast frantic warming charms on the water.

Krum laughed and said, "What a delicate thing you are if you can't abide a little cold water!"

She gave him a nasty look, "Maybe you are immune to hypothermia unlike normal people, but I am not!" Then she cast the water breathing spell and sank underneath the water.

Krum stripped to his underwear and jumped in then cast the spell on himself and sank under likewise.

Luna turned to Daphne, "Is your Transfiguration up to doing a swimsuit? I know mine isn't."

Daphne sighed, "No, it isn't." She turned to Angelina, "A little assistance, please? I'd rather not strip or jump in with my robes on."

Angelina nodded, "Sure, good practice for me if nothing else." She changed the clothing of all three into one piece suits. Blue for Luna, green for Daphne, and red for herself. Then she turned to Cedric and Harry and smiled, "Need help gentlemen? Or were you planning on giving us a show?"

Cedric smiled back and transfigured his own clothes into a pair of trunks, "Thanks, Angie, but I can manage for myself. Feel free to ogle though." Then he jumped in the pool himself to practice the new spell.

All three girls turned to look at Harry who gulped then said, "I could use a bit of help yeah. Maybe red and gold trunks?"

Angelina grinned and said, "Well if it's my magic it's going to be my design." She changed his clothes into a golden colored speedo.

Harry blushed and said, "Eep!" then leaped into the pool.

Daphne smiled and said, "Very nice, not an ounce of fat on him, just lean muscle."

"He can hear you," Luna said.

"I know," said Daphne. Then all three girls giggled and joined the others in the pool.

After an hour of practice, they all went to dinner.

After dinner Harry showed the others in his study group the new spells, "I know you're not in the tournament, but that's no reason to not share."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said.

"Did you research the tournament Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she replied. "They had a lot of different challenges, and I don't know what they have changed, but I can at least tell you some possibilities."

"That's much better than nothing," Harry said.

Hermione said, "Well, there's usually a theme, and given that the first one is going to require wind spells it's probably elemental. They did that one pretty often. It had five elements though."

Harry said, "Fire, water, air, and earth plus what?"

"Aether, representing magic," Hermione said. "Not sure what you'll need for that but you should be set for the others."

"What I really need then is to learn to transfigure my clothes into a swimsuit, so I don't get embarrassed like earlier." Then he winced because he realized what was coming next.

Luna grinned, "It was awesome! When we learned the water breathing the Unspeakable created a pool to practice in. Daphne and I asked Angelina for help since we hadn't brought suits, and so did Harry."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but while you two got modest suits she gave me a tiny little speedo."

"But you looked so good in it Harry!" Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, but I would rather be more covered," Harry said. "What would you had done if she dressed you like she did me?"

"If I'd been topless? I probably wouldn't have liked it," Luna replied. "Fortunately she would rather ogle your chest than mine."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry you were uncomfortable Harry. I can look and see if there are any books on advanced clothing transfiguration."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said.

The next day the Unspeakable showed up after breakfast, "This is the last day I will have free for a while so here are two more elemental spells that I want you to practice on your own." He lead them outside and taught the champions a tunnelling spell. They practiced under his guidance for about thirty minutes ending up covered in dirt. Fleur banished the dirt after each attempt and Krum teased her for it. Finally, when the Unspeakable was satisfied, they knew the spell he cast a complicated spell that put all the dirt their efforts had excavated back in the ground and regrew the grass over the holes they had dug. There were a few startled exclamations from the students as the dirt on them was added back to the ground, but no one said anything about it.

The second spell he taught them was one to make them fireproof, "This isn't like the fire freezing charm that makes the flames safe for anyone. This spell makes the fire unable to harm you." Then his wrinkled old face smiled as he added, "And if you do it right your clothes are fireproof too." He lead back inside to an empty classroom before showing them that spell. "Alright, now for the proof of the pudding," he said and with a wave of his wand a fire appeared on one side of the room. "Who will be first to try the spell and see if they got it right?"

Harry raised his hand, "I will."

Algernon snorted, and the fire faded out like the illusion it was, "It figures. Well, you'll have to burn yourself on your own time, Harry. I don't want to be responsible for injuring minors or burning the clothes off them either. You all did it correctly as far as I can see. Practice the spell, and it should work when you need it." He shook his head then and left without another word.

Harry shrugged as Hermione gave him a dirty look, "I'm pretty sure I got the spell right, so it wasn't going to be that dangerous."

She sighed, "In comparison to our previous three years I guess this year has been pretty safe."

Fleur and Krum exchanged a glance at that then shook their heads at this crazy school.

As Harry was leaving, he thought about swimming practice and went to go see the Transfiguration Professor. Before he could ask about swimsuits, McGonagall asked him, "Are you able to dance Mr. Potter? All Champions are required to attend the three dances."

"I didn't, but Hermione has been teaching me," Harry replied. "Speaking of the tournament Professor, Hermione has advised me I may need to swim."

"That's certainly possible Mr. Potter," she replied.

"Can you show how to transfigure trunks out of robes?" he asked.

"Aye," she replied. "I believe I can." She explained the theory behind it then showed him how. Afterward, she said, "I thought you were going to ask for a place to practice swimming."

Harry looked surprised, "There's a pool in Hogwarts? I figured I'd have to swim in the lake if I wanted to practice."

Minerva McGonagall smiled, "We do have a pool in Hogwarts. We actually have an entire gym although it's severely outdated since we haven't taught any physical fitness classes since the budget crisis of 1609. The pool is yours to use, but you may want to bring your fellow champions with you so they can help you get it back into shape." She added, "If you let me see your work I'll give you extra credit for it. All of the Hogwarts students will get extra credit if they help you." She told him where to find it.

Harry grinned, "Thank you." He raced off to tell the other champions and his study group. First, he went to Gryffindor tower. As he entered it, he called out, "Hey guys! I just found out Hogwarts has a pool. Professor McGonagall said we can use it if we get it cleaned up and ready for use. We'll even get school credit for it."

"That's great Harry!" Hermione said. "This way you can practice for the water-themed event!"

"Whoa!" Angelina said from a different part of the common room. "What water event?"

Harry said, "Hermione has been studying previous tournaments and thinks it likely there is a water event in it. Our head of house seems to agree. After showing me how to transfigure my robe into trunks," he paused to look at Angelina who just giggled at him, "she told me about the pool. It was built hundreds of years ago and probably needs a lot of work, but it'll be good practice. If we get all the champions and the study group to work on it, then we should be enough."

"That sounds like a good project," Angelina said. "At least we'll get to see how powerful the competition is and what they know. I'll go tell the foreign students if you'll go tell Cedric, Luna, and Daphne. Hermione can bring your study group there."

"It's a deal," Harry said.

Soon they were all gathered in the room that housed the Hogwarts pool.

"Wow," Cedric said. "I never knew Hogwarts even had a pool."

"I know a good cleaning charm for this, but I'll need help," Fleur said.

"If you show us the charm I'm sure we have enough people here to get it clean swiftly," Harry said.

Neville added, "Harry and I know a spell that can refill it fast afterward."

"Bon," Fleur said. She showed everyone the charm and took mental notes on how fast her fellow champions learned the spell and how well they cast it.

Once everything was clean, they found old broken runes carved into the stone.

"I got an O on my Runes OWL, and I don't recognize some of these. I think we should get the Runes Professor down here before we continue," Cedric said.

"I'll go get her," Luna said. "I know a shortcut."

When Professor Bathsheba Babbling got there, she was nearly ecstatic with joy, "Oh, these are lovely examples of runes as they were when the school was founded." She gave points to all there houses and extra credit points to those taking runes. She explained the use of each as she used a spell to fix each one. There were runes that controlled the temperature of the water, one to keep it fresh, and one to cushion the bottom of the pool in case anyone tried diving and hit their head.

"Thanks for including me in this project," she said after she finished. "If you find any more old runes feel free to come and get me again." Then she left the room and hurried back to her office to write an article about finding them for The Journal of Ancient Runes.

Harry and Neville used the water spell his uncle had showed the study group to fill the pool. Krum scowled at this, "Is new spell to me. You show?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, I'll show everyone." He demonstrated the spell and cautioned them that it was not a spell to use on other people as it was very powerful and could be dangerous.

"How is it that you know this spell, but the older students here don't?" Fleur asked.

"Oh it's not taught here," Harry said. "We have a study group, and when one of our members finds a new spell, they show the rest of us." He smiled and gestured to Neville, "He found this one and several other good ones."

Neville blushed, "Everyone finds good ones, not just me."

Luna said, "Well the pool is ready, and I'm ready to swim. Angelina, I hope you get to put Harry in that tiny little suit again. He looks so good in it!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, thanks. I learned to do it myself." He transfigured his clothes to long swim trunks, "See?"

Luna pouted, "Oh poo." Then she giggled, "So does this mean I have to wear the tiny suit today? I guess it's only fair so I won't complain if you put me in it."

Daphne snickered, "One good ogle deserves another? I'm not sure it works like that Luna and given how red Harry got I guess he won't be taking you up on it."

"You English," Fleur scoffed. "Such much drama over a little skin."

Krum grinned, "I agree. We sophisticated Europeans should set an example, should we not?" He took out his wand and soon was in a black speedo. He turned and smirked at her, "Your turn."

She gave him a dirty look then a tight smile, "D' Accord." She transfiguration her blue uniform into a blue bikini. She looked around, "Anyone else?"

Cedric was already in trunks, and Angelina was back in her red one piece, leaving only Daphne and Luna to decide.

Daphne sighed, "I think I shall have to speak to Professor McGonagall myself sometime soon. Or have my mother send my swimsuit from home." She nodded to Fleur, "Sure, just not too small please?"

Luna nodded, "Me too."

Fleur nodded and gave them each a bikini but with a bit more coverage than hers. "Bon, now we are equipped to exercise and practice the water breathing spell at the same time. Which is good because if there is a water task, we will need to hold the spell while being physically active underwater."


	7. Chapter 7

The Fourth Wizard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse

Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta Buggycas

Chapter Seven

Maya of Daglig Avis came by to view the dead basilisk as promised. Harry brought Ron, Hermione, and Neville down with him. Ginny did not want to go which the others understood.

"This is very impressive Mr. Potter," she said on viewing the remains. "Well worth the trouble of getting here." She took a few pictures of the dead basilisk and a few of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. "Have you done any exploring since then?"

"A little," Harry admitted. "My friend Hermione had an interesting thought. She wondered what it ate. We did some research and found out that it was likely eating the Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest."

She stopped him to ask quickly, "You have those in the forest behind the school?"

He nodded, "So we came down and looked for the exit the thing was using and blocked it to prevent them from coming in that way."

Maya shuddered, "Thank you both. But still there is a colony of them near a school of children? I will add that to my report." As she wrote in her notepad she said, "It seems sometimes as if you three are the only reason there are any students left in this place."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Sometimes I think that too. It makes me wonder what went on before we got here and what will happen after we graduate."

"Assuming we live that long," Hermione added.

Ron smiled," Don't worry Hermione. We'll protect you. Right Harry?"

"With my life," Harry said. "One for all and all for one."

Hermione smiled at that and the reporter made another note.

Harry said, "While exploring, we also found a way up that doesn't involve either climbing up a slippery tube or using a phoenix."

"Thank you for that as well," Maya said. "Although I think this robe might need to be burned anyway."

Hermione smiled, "I've discovered some really good cleaning charms over the last four years." She cast one at Maya's robes and they were suddenly a pristine and bright indigo again. "We can't have a member of the press looking shoddy because of us now can we?"

Harry just shrugged and said, "If you're finished taking pictures I'll show you the way out."

"Yes," she said. "I think I have enough for at least two articles if not three. Let us go."

Harry led her to an alcove hidden in shadow, "Unfortunately it's one way so we can't use it to get in." Once they were all inside Harry hissed, "Up!" The floor beneath them lifted them up smoothly until they were at the third floor of the castle then it stopped and a door appeared. Harry opened it and stepped out. Once they were all out of the magical elevator the door vanished and wall looked like plain stone again.

"Thank you again," Maya said and shook hands with everyone. Then she rushed off to file her stories.

The next day a copy of the English version of the paper was delivered to Harry along with a note stating he would receive a complimentary subscription if he wanted one. The front page was about the Acromantula.

Ron looked surprised, "I'm surprised it's such a big deal. I mean I hate spiders as much as the next bloke but live and let live right? As long as they stay in the forest who cares?"

"Anyone who gets detention with Hagrid?" Hermione said.

Harry noticed baleful glares from the headmaster that morning.

The day after Dumbledore stood up at dinner to make an announcement, "Students and fellow educators! In accordance with our zeal to make sure we have the safest magical school in the country the Ministry will be sending people from the department of dangerous creatures to deal with the colony of Acromantula in the Forest. All efforts within the budget are being used to make sure you stay safe. Your government is looking out for you!"

When they met the other champions that night for the magic study group Fleur asked, "How long has that colony been there?"

"Since Hagrid was expelled," Harry said.

"He was expelled for starting the Acromantula colony?" she asked looking shocked.

"No, he was expelled because Tom Riddle, then a student here, framed him for what the basilisk did the last time," Harry said. "Dumbledore told me he was sure Hagrid didn't do it but couldn't stop the school board from expelling him so he got Hagrid a job as an apprentice to groundskeeper and now he has that job as well as being a professor."

She looked shocked, "I am suddenly very glad I spent the last six years at Beauxbatons. I only wish I had known all this before I became a candidate for this tournament." Victor nodded but said nothing.

When the day for the First Task rolled around the press was out in force again. Local, international, wireless, and paper, all were represented. All except Rita Skeeter who found a barrier preventing her from entering the grounds in either human or bug form. She suspected it was the Unspeakable but that knowledge did her no good. She eventually moved onto reporting about the amount of money being spent but her readers weren't the sort to care as long as their pay remained the same.

Harry dodged as many reporters as he could and gave bland statements to those he couldn't dodge.

Daphne continued to use the reporters in her attempt to become famous enough to become Minister later.

Cedric was doing the same as Harry except when the first question was about sports. He answered those questions with a smile. If he were going to go professional with Quidditch he had to make nice with the press, at least a little.

The press had unanimously decided to avoid Luna but she occasionally sprung out at them and recorded an interview for the Quibbler. She also published an interview with Harry once and one with herself twice. None of them were about the tournament though. Harry had tried to get Hermione to go on record as speaking out against the Rotfang conspiracy since her parents were dentists but she had not only made no official statement but refused to allow anything she said to be printed and Luna respected her wishes.

Victor spoke to press as much as always but only about Quidditch and his plans for after he graduated.

Angelina spoke about wanting to go pro after school and invited any teams to check out her record and get in touch with her.

Fleur ducked the press as much as Harry and when caught she spoke only on the subject of universal equality. She spoke against bigotry in all its forms. This lead to fewer reporters wishing to interview her. The number of reporters trying to ask her out remained the same however regardless of how firmly and clearly she said no.

And so it was that a frustrated and slightly depressed group of reporters that assembled one Saturday afternoon to document the First Task. Inside the Great Hall the tables had been removed and a large seven sided artifact was taking up the center.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he addressed the crowd and the assembled press, "Since we have more champions that we expected and since your government is always ready to react positively to surprises I have enchanted this as our first task. Each champion picks a side and casts the same wind charm. This cunningly enchanted device reacts to the strength of the wind and once it passes a certain threshold it will produce a clue to the next task. First place and ten points goes to the first person to receive their clue. Second place wins you eight points and third gets you five points. If you can't produce enough wind you will not get your clue and be at a disadvantage in the next task but you will still be able to compete."

He gestured at the artifact, "If the champions will take their places we can begin."

"Figures he would come up with a challenge that requires you to blow lots of wind," Harry muttered.

Fleur and Daphne giggled at that but no one else heard him.

Harry won and was the first to see the clue. A Chinese puzzle box flew out of the enchanted contraption and landed at his feet. A bell sounded and a glowing "10" appeared over his station. Fleur was next and soon an eight hung over her station and then a five appeared in front of Victor.

On his other side Daphne received a small puzzle box just before the bell. She was looking tired but happy. They are asked to line up in front of the judges for their official scores. Harry put his puzzle box in a pocket and headed over with the rest.

Dumbledore is standing in the center of the judges smiling, "You have all done very well. Everyone got their clue, so I say well done everyone!" He pauses a bit as the audience gives polite applause. "In first place we have our own Harry Potter, in second place from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour, in third from Durmstrang is Victor Krum, let's have a big hand for our top three!" There was cheering and applause and many pictures taken.

By staying close to Luna Harry managed to leave the hall without running into any reporters. They were all keeping their distance from her still. Once in the hallway he said, "Let's go to our usual room and try to figure these boxes out."

"Sure Harry," Luna said. However she had solved her by the time they got there. Inside was a piece of paper that said the box was the clue.

"Huh," said Harry. "That's interesting. Maybe the task will involve solving a puzzle?"

"Oh, I hope so," Luna said. "I love puzzles."

The next task would be in January but first came the first of the dances, The Yule Ball and they were informed that all champions had to attend.

"What am I going to do Hermione?" Harry asked over dinner.

"Ask someone," she replied. "It's likely she will be glad to go with you."

"It's not that simple," he said.

"Yes, it is," she replied back. "It may not be easy but it's definitely simple."

"Do you have a date?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But that was a good way to do it. You just need to find someone else to ask."

Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Luna and Fleur were talking then smiled and stood up. He walked over to them noticing how people were starting to watch, "Hello ladies."

"Hello Harry," Luna said. "You're looking very determined today."

"Bon soir, Harold," Fleur said.

He said, "I heard all champions are required to attend the ball and we are also required to have a date." He was hoping one of them would take him off the hook after he said that but they both just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He gulped and continued, "So, do either of you lovely ladies have a date yet?"

"Thank you for the compliment Harry," Luna said. "Are you asking because you would like to date one of us?"

Harry was sweating and blushing now, "Er, yes Luna. I was thinking that since we all have to go maybe we should go together?"

Fleur grinned at him, "You have taken on Basilisks and Dementors, I cannot believe that we make you nervous."

Harry gulped, "It's not the same thing at all!"

One of the boys at the table agreed, "Too right!"

Fleur laughed, "So which of us did you come to ask?" She pushed out with her allure as something of a challenge and was surprised to see that Harry not only fought it off successfully but actually was less nervous after doing so.

"Whoever doesn't have a date already and wants to go with me," Harry said.

Luna cocked her head sideways at that, "Neither of us has accepted a date. Would they let us all go together?"

Harry's eyes widened at that and Fleur grinned at them both, "Parfaite! They could hardly ban three champions from a ball in their honor. There are seven of us, so if we all go together someone would have to date two of us anyway. I applaud your plan and your bravery." She actually clapped a few times.

Harry nodded, "Uh, yeah, thanks."

Luna said, "We should go shopping this weekend for matching formal wear."

Harry gulped, nodded, and went back to the Gryffindor table.

As he sat down Angelina stood up and called out, "Hey Cedric!"

In a wary voice Cedric replied, "Yeah?"

Cho Chang glared at Angelina but said nothing.

Angelina smiled, "Since we both already have dates let's not follow Harry's plan."

Cedric grinned, "Aye, I agree. Sorry Harry, you had a great idea but I'm taking Cho."

Angelina grinned and called out, "Hey Victor!"

He replied stoically, "I have asked Miss Granger and she has said yes. Miss Greengrass will have to find her own date."

There was a lot of chuckling and grinning in the great hall just then so nobody was too surprised when Daphne added her two cents.

"Hey Angelina!" Daphne stood and shouted.

"Yeah?" Angelina called back.

"Which twin are you taking?" Daphne asked.

"Fred!" Angelina replied.

"Hey George!" Daphne called and more laughter was heard.

"Yeah?" George said and stood.

"Want to go to the ball with an underage Slytherin?" she asked. "I promise not to poison your punch!"

George grinned and called back, "Sure! I hear there's a shopping trip planned for this weekend. We can get matching formal wear."

"Sounds good!" she replied and they both sat.

As he ate Harry turned to Hermione, "Simple huh?"

She chuckled, "I forgot. Nothing is ever simple when you're involved Harry."

"Too right mate," Ron said. "You'll probably have to dance twice as much." He shook his head, "Better you than me.


End file.
